comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-7045)
This article is for the original Hulk. For his successor in 2099, see Jonathan Eisenhart. Robert Bruce Banner was a scientist who was working on a gamma bomb when he noticed teenager Rick Jones out on the test range. Although he rushed out into the test site and heroically pushed the boy into the protective trench to save him from the blast, Bruce was exposed to extreme amounts of gamma radiation that altered his DNA structure due to gamma rays and trauma passed down by his father and caused him to become a giant green monster of incredible power known as the Hulk whenever he starts to get angry. With his girlfriend Betty Ross seemingly being the only person able to calm the Hulk back into Banner, and often being pursued by his nemesis Thunderbolt Ross who is also Betty's father, Bruce is often on the run while trying to find a cure for his problem and keep calm as much as he can while at the same time battling supervillains. History Legacy The Hulk would later be used as a rallying symbol by the Knights of the Banner, a survivalist cult in 2099 who revered the Hulk as the ultimate primal man, unaffected by the trapping of modern civilization. The Knights somehow acquired gamma technology for the purpose of recreating the Hulk among their numbers. more to be added Powers & Abilities Power Grid (The Hulk)= |-| Bruce Banner= Powers *'Transformation' **'Unlimited Strength' ***''Superhuman Leaping'' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Dynamic Durability' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' ***''Disease Immunity'' ***''Decelerated Aging'' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Reactive Adaptation' ***''Superhuman Lung Capacity'' **'Reactive Adaptation' **'Telepathic Immunity' **'Extrasensory Perception' ***''Astral Form Perception'' ***''Homing Ability'' *'Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission': Not usually a power associated with the Hulk, but there is enough evidence that Hulk possesses at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, particularly gamma radiation. The Hulk's body works like a "gamma battery" by constantly creating and radiating gamma energy. The exact extent to which the Hulk controls his own gamma radiation, and also extrinsic sources of gamma radiation, has yet to be established. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Expert Combatant' *'Self-Restraint' *'Multilingual': English, Russian, Austro-Bravian Weaknesses *'Gamma Radiation Draining' *'Radiation Bombardment' *'Gas Inhalation' *'Adamantium & Vibranium Blades' (base strength only) *'Adrenaline Suppression' *'Toxic Substances' (base condition only) *'Rage Nullification' *'Strength Increasing Factor' *'Magic' *'Extreme Conditions': The Hulk can be hurt or killed by cosmic entities or individuals with similar extraordinary levels of power. Under some conditions he can be psychically manipulated by exceptionally powerful telepaths. Paraphernalia Equipment *'BannerTech PDA': Banner has a mobile operating system that he can hack sophisticated systems within moments Weapons Trivia *Bruce Banner is a graduate of Desert State University in Navapo, New Mexico. *Bruce Banner is of French descent. He had an ancestor who fought for France in World War I. *The fact that Bruce has turned into the Hulk without the use of anger or increased heart rate reveals that the adrenaline that Bruce uses to turn into the Hulk may simply be a catalyst, and that his transformation may be more psychological than physical. This implies that he can transform at will. *Because of his troubled childhood and his identity disorder, Bruce is the only gamma mutant that does not fully control both of his forms, unlike the Red Hulk, the She-Hulk, and other gamma entities. *Bruce set up a benefit corporation to administer his patents in order to collect money for victims of his rampages. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Defenders members (Earth-7045) Category:Worthy members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Physics Category:Adventurers Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Mutates Category:Alternate Form Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Speed Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Gamma Radiation Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Flight Category:Fire Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Electric Blasts Category:Banner Family (Earth-7045) Category:Atheists Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Cube prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Ross Family (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Hulk